


Home

by darkangel86



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, M/M, Madzie Feels, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Feels, all the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: Magnus hesitated, for once nervous, as he stood in the middle of the Institute. He wouldn't have been here had it not been for two very important reasons. The first standing by his side, nervously fidgeting from one foot to the other as she watched dozens of Shadowhunters rushing around them.The second Magnus had yet to see.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jumping on the Malec as Madzie's dad's train! <3 If only, right??

Magnus hesitated, for once nervous, as he stood in the middle of the Institute. He wouldn't have been here had it not been for two very important reasons. The first standing by his side, nervously fidgeting from one foot to the other as she watched dozens of Shadowhunters rushing around them.

The second Magnus had yet to see.

It had been nearly a day since Magnus had last seen Alec and after everything they'd been through, Magnus wanted nothing more than to take his lover in his arms and never let him go.

Madzie tugged on Magnus arm and the older warlock looked down into frightened eyes. The poor girl had yet to speak since they'd entered the Institute but the look in her eyes spoke volumes.

“Its okay, my little sweet pea. I know its scary but I won't let anyone hurt you. Not ever again.” Magnus tried to assure her as he dropped to his knee, bringing himself to eye level with the small girl.

Madzie stepped forward, surprising Magnus when she threw her arms around his neck. Pulling her into his arms, Magnus straightened up, holding her against his chest.

“I promise, darling. Everything is going to be okay now. No one will hurt you again.” Magnus said softly into her ear as he rubbed small circles on her back.

“Madzie!” Magnus turned, surprised to see Jace coming towards them. “Thank the angels, Magnus. We were afraid Valentine had-” Jace broke off, shaking his head to clear that thought from his mind. “We looked everywhere for her.”

“She's been with me for a few hours now.” Magnus explained. “How do you know her?”

As Jace explained, Magnus watched Madzie finally smile up at Jace. 

“I'm glad you're okay, Madzie,” Jace said with a smile. “You'll take care of her?” He asked.

“Of course I will, you silly Shadowhunter.” Magnus said with a roll of his eyes. 

“Of course. My mistake.” Jace said with a dry chuckle. “I'm gonna head home then, if you're good here. I have never needed a shower more in my life.”

“Home?” Magnus asked, shocked when he realized the blonde boy meant his loft.

“Oh. I. I just meant. I can move back here now, since Aldertree is gone, if-if you want.” Jace stammered, completely out of character for the Jace that Magnus knew.

Magnus smiled, shifting Madzie into his other arm, so he could reach out to grasp Jace's shoulder.

“I'll see you at home later.” Magnus nodded, ducking his head with a silent laugh when Jace's face lit up.

“And Madzie?” Jace asked.

“We shall see.” Magnus said, snapping his fingers and opening a portal for Jace. “Now go. Shower and I will see you soon.”

With a wave and one final look over his shoulder, Jace stepped through the portal with a grin.

“I didn't expect that one, Madzie. I didn't expect any of them, to be completely honest.” Magnus whispered and Madzie pulled back to look into his eyes. “I surely didn't expect you either, darling. But I wonder.” Magnus trailed off, smiling softly at the girl in his arms. He felt his chest tighten when she smiled back.

“ALEC!” Madzie practically screamed, startling Magnus so that he nearly dropped her.

“Madzie, what?” Magnus asked, letting Madzie go when she started to wiggle in his arms. He watched as she took off running the second her feet hit the floor in Alexander's direction.

Alec dropped to his knees just in time to catch Madzie in his arms as she barreled into him.

“By the angel, Madzie! You're okay!” Alec exclaimed, a grin so wide on his face Magnus was sure it was painful. Standing, Alec swung Madzie up into the air, the little girl giggling in delight before Alec was pulling her to him, hugging her to his chest.

“Alexander, you know Madzie?” Magnus asked as she walked up to them, his own smile getting bigger by the second.

“Magnus, Madzie is the one that saved me! She's the little warlock girl with the cool gills.” Alec said with a laugh. 

“Oh, my darlings.” Magnus whispered, his chest suddenly tight once again as he watched Alexander hug Madzie. “I didn't realize she was that little girl.”

“Nana tried to hurt Alec,” Madzie said, her small hand touching Alec's cheek. “Nana was bad so I stopped her.”

Magnus felt his eyes fill with tears.

“So you've been with Magnus then?” Alec asked her. “Has he been taking care of you?”

Madzie nodded eagerly.

“Magnus is good.” Madzie said and both men suddenly found it a little hard to breathe.

“Yeah, Madzie, Magnus is good.” Alec said with a smile. Reaching out, he grasped Magnus hand, linking their fingers together and squeezing hard.

“Madzie. Darling. How would you feel about coming home with me?” Magnus asked her, letting his glamour fall and smiling at her brightly when she locked onto his yellow eyes.

“Actually.” Alec started and for a split second Magnus was afraid he wasn't going to be allowed to take her anywhere. “How would you like to come home with us?” Alec finished and Magnus fought every deity above to keep from crying.

“Us?” Magnus asked, his voice breaking.

“I'm not ready to let either of you out of my sight right now and mom's on her way from Idris to take control of the Institute until I'm ready to step up completely and honestly, I'd just rather be with you. Both of you. If that's okay.” Alec bit back a grin when Madzie faced Magnus with a determined look on her little face.

“I already have one Shadowhunter living with me.” Magnus said with a sigh. “What's one more plus the cutest little warlock that ever existed?” He finished with a grin.

“Only if you're sure.” Alex whispered, his eye never leaving Magnus'.

“Darling. There is no place I would rather you be than with me. Same goes for you, sweet pea.” Magnus brushed a fallen strand of hair out of Madzie's eyes and she smiled.

“Home?” Madzie asked, one arm wrapped tightly around Alec's neck, the other holding Magnus' hand.

“Yeah, Magnus, let's go home.” Alec said and Magnus lost his battle as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

“As my darlings wish.” Magnus waved his hand, opening a portal to his loft. “Let's go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> My heart can not handle the thought of these two taking care of Madzie and loving her. Good heavens! <3


End file.
